Problem: Last week, Daniel and William decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.33 minutes, Jessica agreed to time the runners. Daniel sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 53.14 seconds. When it was William's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 33.52 seconds. How much faster was William than Daniel in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster William was than Daniel, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Daniel's time - William's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ William was 19.62 seconds faster than Daniel.